Leaded windows are an attractive and popular item of construction. The traditional leaded window has a large number of individual, discrete panes of glass, assembled together into a single window by means of metallic lead sub-frames. The discrete panes are actually fitted into the lead sub-frames and separated from one another by the lead sub-frames. The individual panes may be of clear or coloured glass, and may be all of the same, regular shape and colour such as diamond shaped so as to build up a lattice window. They may alternatively be of different shapes and colours, so as to build up a pattern or picture, as in the familiar church stained glass windows.
Traditional leaded windows are however expensive to construct and install. Lead itself is relatively expensive. More significant, however, is the very large amount of skilled labour which is required to construct a leaded window. Effectively, traditional leaded windows have to be constructed largely by hand, with individual panes being placed and fitted by hand within the lead sub-frame.
Nevertheless, leaded windows are still a popular and appealing item, not only for inclusion in newly constructed buildings, but also in restoration of old buildings such as cathedrals and churches. There is therefore a need to supply an economical method of making leaded windows or alternatively an economical substitute article having the outward appearance of a leaded window.